familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hendrik Anthonie Rijsterborgh (1765-1843)
}} Hendrik was a Knight of the Order of the Dutch Lion. At death, Hendrik's positions were: Ridder der orde van den Nederlandsche Leeuw en gepensioneerd schout bij nacht der Koninklijke Nederlandsche Marine. *Johan Rijsterborgh (1732-1798), m. **Maria Catharina Rijsterborgh (1763-1835), m. 1787 Willem Hendrik Frieswijk (1757-1804), lawyer; lived in Delft ***Benjamin Frieswijk (1792-1859), custodian of registers and mortgages for 's-Hertogenbosch and Amsterdam, provincial inspector of registers for Zuid-Holland; m. 1810 Baroness Maria Theresia Elisabeth van Boecop (1790-1842); m. 1843 Maria Wilhelmina Ratering (1811-1886); lived in 's-Gravenhage, then Rotterdam, them Amsterdam ***Jan Hendrik Frieswijk (1799-1876), Administrator of the Netherlands National Lottery; m. 1825 Constantia ten Cate (1806-1876), lived in 's-Gravenhage ****Maria Wilhelmina Frieswijk (1826-1899), m. 1857 Samuel Anne van Hoogstraten (1808-1875), military officer, 1st Lieutenant; lived in 's-Gravenhage *****Margaretha Constantia Maria van Hoogstraten (1858-1942), m. 1881 Pieter Jacobus von Stein Callenfels O.O.N. (1843-1936), Major-General; lived in 's-Gravenhage *****Jan Samuel François van Hoogstraten O.O.N. (1859-1936), cavalry Captain, City Council Member for Arnhem (1898-1911, 1913-1923), Provincial Council Member for Gelderland (1901-1923), Gelderland Representative (1923), Member of the House of Representatives (1909-1913); m. 1890 Louise Dorothea Adrienne van Son (1867-1891); then m. 1893 Maria Arnoldina van Stralen (1871-1923); then m. 1924 Jonkvrouw Anna Rutheria Schuurbeque Boeye (1878-1975); lived in Bennebroek, then Zutphen, then Haarlem, then Arnhem, then 's-Gravenhage ******François van Hoogstraten (1891-1979), Mayor of Zuilichem (1919-1937), Mayor of Hengelo (1937-1956); m. 1921 Alida Hendrika Maria Wigman (1895-1981), lived in Ede, then Zaltbommel, then Lunteren *******Jan Samuel François van Hoogstraten (1922-2011), Chief of missions for the International Organization for Migration: Bonn (1980-1987), then 's-Gravenhage (1988-1994); m. 1953 E. C. Curtis (1926), lived in Mount Vernon *******Louise Dorothea Adriënne van Hoogstraten‏‎ (1923-1998), tapestry weaver, instructor of Montessori for kindergarten teachers, headmistress of day care in 's-Gravenhage; m. 1952 Jonkheer Willem van der Brugghen (1918-2010), Secretary-General of the International Federation for Information and Documentation (1983); lived in La Croix-Valmer *******Hendrik François van Hoogstraten‏‎ (1925-2003), jeweler; lived in Auckland *******Drs. C. van Hoogstraten, B.A. (1928), psychologist, translator; m. 1956 1962 Drs. Gerardus Pieter Jacobus van Alkemade (1918-2006), career advisor *******B. M. van Hoogstraten (1933), m. 1958 Ds. Arnout Diederik Herman Roscam Abbing (1924-2004), Reformed Pastor in: Biggekerke (1952-59), Manokwari, Papua New Guinea (1959-63), Amsterdam (1964-70), Bilthoven (1970-77), staff lecturer for Dutch Reformed Church (1977-89), head of theological facility at University of Amsterdam (1978-88) ******Maria Wilhelmina Vincentia Louise Lily van Hoogstraten (1891-1985), lived in Ede ******Constantia Margaretha Adriana Anna van Hoogstraten (1894-1927), m. 1923 Prof. Dr. Pieter Boendermaker (1893-1977), Lutheran Pastor in: Harlingen (1921-26), Hilversum (1926-46), ecclesiastical professor at University of Amsterdam; lived in Arnhem, then Hilversum ******Ds. Samuel Anne van Hoogstraten (1896-1945), Reformed Pastor in Nieuwe Pekela (1924-27), Protestant missionary in: Mojowarno (1927-30), Surabaya (1930-40), fleet pastor and Lieutenant Commander in Surabaya (1940-45); m. 1924 Jonkvrouw Julia Libussa Maria Theresia von Steiger (1902-1994), lived in De Bilt, then Nieuwe Pekela, then Mojowano, then Surabaya *******Maria Theresia van Hoogstraten (1926-2011), textiles teacher, worked in the Dutch Embassy in Ottawa and Vancouver; m. 1958 Peter Mees (1927-1977), architect; lived in Vancouver *******Drs. Constantia Margaretha van Hoogstraten (1928-1970), evangelist; m. 1967 Dr. Lykle Michiel Hogerzeil O.O.N (1927-2011), dermatologist in: Nigeria (1955-63), Victoria Hospital in Dichpalle, India (1970-85), Regional Director in South-East Asia of the Leprosy Mission (1985-90); lived in De Bilt, then Utrecht *******Carla Alfrieda Arda van Hoogstraten (1931-2000), m. 1955 Jonkheer M. C. van Geen (1926), company director *******R. L. van Hoogstraten (1933), m. 1956 Jonkheer U. H. van Holthe tot Echten (1928), bank staff member *******J. W. F. van Hoogstraten (1941), m. 1967 J. A. J. Zonnenberg ******Margaretha Maria van Hoogstraten (1904-2003), lived in 's-Gravenhage ******Jan Willem Jacob van Hoogstraten (1908-1996), travel agent; lived in Bennekom *****Jan Willem Pieter van Hoogstraten O.O.N. (1860-1941), Major-General, Lieutenant-General; m. 1892 Jonkvrouw Ada Marceline Marie Elisabeth van Lawick van Pabst (1863-1947), lived in Arnhem, then Utrecht, then 's-Gravenhage ******Wilhelmina Maria Jacoba Simonetta van Hoogstraten (1893-1995), m. 1916 1930 Jacobus Ruijs (1887-1954), member of shipbrokers firm in Rotterdam, director of insurance company; lived in 's-Gravenhage, then Doorn ******Maria Wilhelmina Constantia van Hoogstraten (1895-1979), artist; lived in Laren *****Jacob Karel van Hoogstraten (1862-1897), Captain; lived in Gorinchem ****Anna Frieswijk (1828-1910), lived in 's-Gravenhage ****Louisa Frieswijk (1829-1877), m. 1867 Baron Willem Karel Jan van Dedem (1808-1887), General; lived in 's-Gravenhage, then Nijmegen *****Baroness Constance Jeanne van Dedem (1869-1958), m. 1895 Karl Constatin Wenzel Adolf von Braun (1869-1940), lived in Bad Aussee ****Willem Marinus Frieswijk (1831-1896), Registrar at the district court in Schiedam; lived in Schiedam, then Arnhem ****Carolina Frieswijk (1833-1895), m. 1876 Hendrik Hovy (1831-1907), lived in Stuttgart ****Bernard Frieswijk (1834-?), m. 1867 Bertha Maria van Leeuwen, lived in Delft, then Arnhem ****Constantia Frieswijk (1835-?) ****Jean Andre Frieswijk (1838-1892), First Lieutenant; m. 1863 Cornelia Wilhelmina Spengler, lived in Amersfoort, then Saint Gilles ****Edo Frieswijk (1839-1892), registrar of the district court of Woubrugge; m. 1874 Wilhelmina Johanna Adriana Böger (1844-1912), lived in 's-Gravenhage, then Leidschendam ****Wilhelmina Hendrika Frieswijk (1842-1881), m. Eduard Zenon Louis van der Kemp (1841-1917), clerk; lived in 's-Gravenhage **Hendrik Anthonie Rijsterborgh (1765-1843), Rear Admiral; m. 1800 Anna Lexau (1778-1852), lived in Veere, then 's-Gravenhage, then Warmond ***Johan Hendrik Lexau Rijsterborgh (1801-1873), Major-Generall m. 1839 Jonkvrouw Anna Polmann Gruys (1814-1882), lived in Groningen, then Utrecht ***Maria Catharina Clasina Magdalena Lexau Rijsterborgh (1803-1875), m. 1821 Hubertus Pieter Anthonij Tijken (1798-1862), landowner; lived in Warmond ****Pieter Cornelis Tijken (1822-?), m. 1856 Jeannette Geertruida Charton (1830-?), lived in Sassenheim, then Rotterdam *****Maria Petronella Tijken (1857-?) *****Jan Adam Tijken (1862-1912), m. 1887 Maria Elizabeth Nederburgh (1866-?), lived in Warmond, then Vlissingen, then Arnhem, then Teteringen ******Cornelis Pieter Tijken (1888-?) ******Maria Jeannette Tijken (1889-1892) ******Frits Tijken (1894-1960), lived in Bussum ******Paula Maria Tijken (1902-1977), m. 1921 Gerardus Cornelis Bosch (1888-?), lived in Utrecht, then Bussum *******Olga Bosch (1922-2007), lived in Bussum __SHOWFACTBOX__